eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Republic Army
The Republic Army, just as commonly the Army of the Republic and the Army of Volunteers post-Great Crusade, is the main bulwark of the Galactic Republic defense force for nearly all of its' existence, a role they had shared with the Navy and Starfighter Corps. However, the Republic Army, along with the Republic Navy and Starfighter Corps, did not exist in the early days of the Republic, instead heavily relying on their member worlds various militias for the Republic defense. But once the Alsakan Rebellion ended, and the resulting quagmire that came about from having such a disorganized and disunited military force like the Militia being the main defense force of the wider Republic, the government of the Republic came to the conclusion that having a unified military force would be better for the Republic overall defense but the Militias still remain but now more organized and centralized than their pre-rebellion counterparts, thus, the creation of the Republic Army, Navy and Starfighter Corps. While it did have its' own dedicated officer corp, the Republic decided that it would be better if the Jedi are the ones in roles of military leadership, giving the role of Joint Command over to the Jedi Council. For thousands of years, the Jedi Order had filled this role in the Republic military, leading to the Order's increased knowledge of military-related fields, to the point where the Jedi had simply regarded their lightsabers as ceremonial weapons then practical weapons, often preferring to using blasters like the rest of their forces they lead into battle. But following the Great Crusade, the Jedi slowly started relying more and more on their lightsabers than the blasters they once relayed on. By the 400s BTC/35K.960s CE, the Jedi have now strictly used their lightsabers instead of the blasters they once more commonly used. Before the Great Crusade, the Republic had a draft that they can call upon when the Republic is in a major war, but most of the time relied upon purely volunteers, those willing to join the Republic military. But when the Great Crusade erupting the resulting destruction from that become widely known, less beings were willing to fight for the Republic, believing the war to be a outer-rim conflict alone, forcing the Republic to issue a Republic-wide draft of all able body men and women into military services leading to massive protest and even outright riots on numerous Republic worlds. But once the war turned towards the Republic's territories, the army saw an increase of volunteers but the damage from this move still lingered, forcing the Republic to abolish the Draft entirely and now strictly rely on a purely volunteer force completely, being one of the many things that the Republic enacted to try and save face and to better themselves from the slap to the face and utter embarrassment the Imperium gave them. Once the Clone Legions was officially created, the Jedi Order was given command of that, placing the rest of the Republic military under the command of a new Joint Command. However, the influences from the Jedi's command still remain, the Army still follow the commands of Jedi personnel just as often as their non-Jedi officers. It's not entirely unexpected for deeply religious and or unflinchingly loyal to the Jedi to be found in the Republic military in some shape and form. Ever since the creation of the Clone Legions, the Republic Military collectively have gained the nickname of "Regulars", like how the Clone Legions have earned the nickname of "Clones". Neither sides of the military, the Regulars and Clones, never seem to get along, with the Regulars holding some low opinion of the Clones for their 'growed' nature and intention as a army of elites trained from birth, while the Clones holding equally opinions for the Regulars as not nearly as dedicated to the Republic as themselves or not being nearly loyal enough to the Jedi that they often regard as their family in some form. History Organization Planning Army components Army commands and army service component commands Structure Combat maneuver organizations Special operations forces Personnel Commissioned officers Warrant officers Enlisted personnel Training Equipment Great Crusade Weapons Vehicles Uniforms First Galactic War Weapons Vehicles Uniforms Second Galactic War Weapons Vehicles Uniforms First Galactic Civil War Weapons Vehicles Uniforms Second Galactic Civil War Weapons Vehicles Uniforms Post-Second Galactic Civil War Weapons Vehicles Uniforms Category:Galactic Republic Category:Republic Government Category:Republic Government Entities Category:Republicans Category:Republic Military Units Category:Republic Military Category:Republic Army